Archivo:Jitter Doll -ʀᴇᴠᴇɴɢᴇ- (English Cover)【JubyPhonic】ジッタードール
Descripción ▶▶ Help choose my next song by donating! https://www.patreon.com/JubyPhonic 5 years later... I said I’d re-do this forever ago in like 2012 and then made an edit to my original cover’s description in 2015 saying I’d DEFINITELY re-do it so I guess it’s been long enough now. Also, I thought it’d be easy to record again but wow I was wrong! So I’m still visiting my sisters and don’t have a real set up to record but I still wanted to do something. Like a normal person, I crouched in a closet on top of clothes at 1 AM and recorded this scream/sing song. I couldn’t even stretch my legs out because it was so narrow so that was fun lol. But even harder was trying to edit the lyrics I’d written when I was 17 because I honestly don’t even know what I was thinking back then?? So I tried to update parts to be more accurate to the translation without rewriting everything. Lots of rewriting and then keying it down -2 because I don’t wanna wake up the upstairs neighbors haha. Oh and before I forget, the whole ending lyrics really were meant to convey that their “belief" in a god specifically was saving them. Just always believing in something more was important. So being human was to to love and believe despite everything - or something like that? But wow, I’m tired now... ORIGINAL CREDITS: ✦ Music/Lyrics: niki ✦ Reol Cover Video: Okiku ✦ Original: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17072889 COVER CREDITS: ✦ Vocals/Mix/Lyrics: Juby ✦ Translation Ref: wingarea ⓐⓛⓛ ⓜⓨ ⓛⓨⓡⓘⓒⓢ ⓐⓡⓔ ⓕⓡⓔⓔ ⓣⓞ ⓤⓢⓔ ----Contact Me---- ✧ ғᴀᴄᴇʙᴏᴏᴋ https://www.facebook.com/jubyphonicp ✧ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ @JubyPhonic_P ✧ ᴇᴍᴀɪʟ jubyphonics@gmail.com -----Mp3 Links----- ✧ ᴅᴏᴡɴʟᴏᴀᴅ ɪᴛ http://bit.ly/2qR8mjK --------LYRICS———— A drop of rain falling quietly Disappears along with the storm Plug into sight so seamlessly Take a look at this world and more Disarray disarray How much heat can I take? All I had has been melted away Fly away fly away To a world full of pain To where this hologram may be saved But they’re just messing with my head now They're all just messing with my head now Watching from far away What do you think you see? Its so loud Through my head, came all this static noise around What's the word again? They call it love, oh yes That a human feels so deep So if this is love, they’ll give it to anyone Bringing more love to existence Now I see, that being human could mean That your love is always free Install an app on the right brain side So the past will echo again Pure lightning strikes with a cry so white No sound to hear in the end Tie it in, tie it in With a cord to connect See a world ruled in madness and fear Take it in, take it in Through your veins and again Feed the parasite year after year What can you see with eyes wide open? But can you see with eyes wide open? Suddenly skies are broken with a flash of light I couldn’t find any answer or a single reason why What's that word again? They call it life, oh yes That a human says they need So if this is life then why don't they cry when Anguish is tearing their own heart out Now I see that being human could mean That there’s always something more Left to believe What follows after rainy days: Find hope in rainbows What glimmers in a puddle deep: Find hope in afterglow Open your eyes, open your eyes Then a rusted gear jittering my ear starting low to hear Try and connect Ahh what is life and whats it got to do with love? What's the word again? They call it man, oh yes It's that thing that feels so deep So if this is man then why do they kill and die When it’s tearing their own heart out Now I see that being human could mean That there’s always something more Its so loud, through my head came all this static noise around What's that word again? They call him "god", oh yes It's that thing that runs so deep So if this is “god" and they all believe in him And he's saving all that’s left now Now I see without a voice that could scream That there’s always something more Left to believe Categoría:Vídeos